Sommerferien in Bulgarien
by Remus-Fan
Summary: Hermine ist die ersten beiden Wochen der Sommerferien in ihrem 4 Hogwartsjahr bei ihrem Brieffreund Viktor Krum. In diesen 2 Wochen findet Hermine Aufklärung und Hilfeleistung.


Sommerferien in Bulgarien 

Hermine ist die ersten beiden Wochen der Sommerferien in ihrem 4 Hogwartsjahr bei ihrem Brieffreund Viktor Krum. In diesen 2 Wochen findet Hermine Aufklärung und Hilfeleistung.

Und entdeckt ungeahnte Gefühlstiefen ...

Tja, V/Hr oder ein anderer Ship? Da hilft nur eins: Lesen!

Disclamer: Nix gehört mir, bis auf Krums jüngere Schwester Emeli

Handlungszeit: Sommerferien des 4. Schuljahres

Die Handlung stimmt mit den HP Büchern überein. Ich versuche mit dieser FF zu zeigen was ich denke das zwischen Viktor und Hermine „ist".

Wichtig: KEIN First Time

Ankunft

Es war der erste Tag der Sommerferien. Und wie es an diesem Tag wohl ist, weiß sicher jeder der schon einmal verreist ist. Dichtes Gedränge an Bahnhöfen, Stau auf Autobahnen und Massenandrang an Flughäfen. Der Londoner Flughafen Heathrow war da natürlich keine Ausnahme. Leute die geschäftlich unterwegs waren liefen schnellen Schrittes über die Gates, wobei sie oft andere Passanten rammten, Touristen waren damit beschäftigt ihren Abflugschalter zu finden oder weinende Kinder zu beruhigen und Flugbegleiter machten sich auf den Weg ins Flughafenhotel oder zu ihrem nächsten Flug. In all diesem Gedrängel, stand auch ein Mädchen ,etwa 15 Jahre alt, das sich gerade von ihrer Mutter verabschiedete.

„Ma, würdest du bitte aufhören mich so besorgt anzusehen?", sagte Hermine Granger genervt zu ihrer Mutter. Es war zwar verständlich, das diese sich sorgen machte, aber man muss es nicht immer gleich übertreiben, so dachte sie.

„Oh, entschuldige", gab Mrs Granger besorgt zurück," aber du fliegst das 1. mal alleine. Und noch dazu so weit ..."

Sie beugte sich zu ihrer Tochter hinunter und sah sie mit ihren hellblauen Augen an.

„Na so weit ist das ja nun auch wieder nicht. Und außerdem bin ich jetzt schon fast 15", bemerkte Hermine stolz, woraufhin sie ein sehr zufriedenes Gesicht machte.

„jaja ... die Kinder werden Erwachsen ... das heißt aber nicht , Ihre Mutter wurde wieder streng, das du nicht auf dich Acht geben musst und mit fremden mitgehen sollst und-„

Hermine fing an zu lachen. „Natürlich wird ich auf mich Acht geben. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", versuchte sie ihre Mutter zu beruhigen. Was offenbar funktionierte. Mrs Granger seufzte. „Na dann ... , sie Umarmte ihre Tochter noch ein letztes mal, dann mach's mal gut. Und pass auf dich auf. Daraufhin verließ sie schnellen Schrittes die Halle.

„Ich ruf dich an wenn ich da bin", rief ihr Hermine noch hinterher, was Mrs Granger aber wohl nicht mehr hörte. „Gut dann eben nicht.!", dachte sie sich und ging mit ihrem Gepäck auf die suche nach dem Abfluggate. Nach einer 15 minütigen Suche fand sie es endlich. Sich an einer Gruppe Touristen vorbeizwingend, konnte Hermine sehen das nicht sehr viele Leute anstanden. Dies konnte nur von Vorteil sein da, wie immer wenn man Mit seiner Mutter Unterwegs war, sie über 10 Minuten zu spät war.

Hermine lief zum Schalter und stellte ihr Gepäck ab.

„Granger?" fragte der Mann der offensichtlich sehr schlecht gelaunt war, und mit Nerviger Mine hinunter zu Hermine sah.

„Ja", gab sie kaltschnäuzig zurück, die die schlechte Laune des Mannes bemerkte und angesterengt versuchte ich eine andere Richtung zu schauen.

„Pass bitte!", forderte er wieder wobei der Mann etwas in seinen Computer eintippte.

Hermine gab ihm die Pässe und hatte endlich etwas gefunden, bei dem es sich ihrer Meinung nach lohnte hinzusehen. An einem Kaffeestand erblickte Hermine einen Jungen mit rabenschwarzem Haar, wie Harry und Viktor es hatten. Neben ihm stand ein Mädchen mit sehr buschigen braunen Haaren, wie Hermine sie hatte. Das Mädchen las offenbar ein Buch, hörte aber sofort auf damit als sie merkte das sie von dem Jungen beobachtet wurde. Sehnensüchtig sah sie zu ihm hinauf. Der Junge beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und genau in diesem Moment schloss Hermine die Augen. Sie versuchte sich gerade vorzustellen wie das wohl mit ihr und –

„Sie sind Spät dran!"

Mit einem ruck wurde Hermine aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Wa ... was?", stotterte sie und drehte sich erschrocken in Richtung des Mannes.

Ein Anflug von Ärger machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er wurde rot und schien nur noch mit mühe die Fassung bewahren zu können.

„Ich sagte das sie sich besser beeilen sollten, da sie sonst ihren Flug verpassen!"

Bei solch einer Ansprache ließ sich Hermine das natürlich nicht zwei mal sagen woraufhin sie ihre Tasche nahm und schleunigst in Richtung Gate verschwand. Im vorbeigehen versuchte sie noch einen Blick auf den Jungen und das Mädchen zu erhaschen. Und gerade in diesem Moment versuchte Hermine nicht wieder an das zu denken an was sie vorhin dachte. Dies trieb ihr dir röte ins Gesicht. „Es gibt wichtigere Dinge im Leben", ermahnte sie sich selbst. Vergebens. Und gerade als ihr diese Szene wieder in den Sinn kam, wurde sie von einer Frau mit silberblonden Haaren angetippt.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder!", flehte Hermine die jetzt schon zum zweiten mal aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Verzeihung wenn ich störe, aber ich bin Miss Kathie von Arabical Airlines. Sind sie Miss Granger?", fragte die Frau vorsichtig.

„Was? Oh ... „, Hermine kam sich mit einmal ziemlich unfreundlich vor. Sich in, ihrer Meinung nach, sinnlose Träumereien zu verlieren und dann noch sauer zu sein wenn man sie aus ihrem Traum wachrüttelt war nun wirklich nicht ihre Art. Und das wollte sie auch nicht.

„Entschuldigung", begann sie vorsichtig, „aber ja, ich bin Miss Granger"

„Puh", gab sie erleichtert zurück, „Ich bin wirklich froh das ich sie endlich gefunden habe"

„Wieso erleichtert?" Hermine sah sie fragend an.

Miss Kathie schmunzelte.

„Weil sie dann schon die fünfte Person sind, die ich mit ihnen verwechselt hätte"

„Gibt es denn so viele, die so seltsam aussehen wie ich?", wollte Hermine, mit etwas traurigem unterton, wissen.

„Aber Nein", Miss Kathie blickte Hermine zuversichtlich an, „Es gibt nur sehr wenige 14-jährige Mädchen die alleine reisen. Und da ich kein Bild von ihnen hatte viel mir die Suche um so schwerer. Aber genug geredet. Wenn wir uns nämlich nicht beeilen, verpassen wir ihren Flug."

„Jaa ... wird wohl so sein.", Hermine blickte sich noch einmal hektisch um um zu sehen, ob das Mädchen und der Junge denn noch hier wären.

„Sie ... sie sind doch meine Flugbegleiterin oder?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Aber natürlich. Wer sollte ich denn sonst sein?", sagte Miss Kathie wobei sie ein winziges kichern unterdrückte.

„Gut ... dann los."

So und nicht anders verlief der Anfang von Hermines ersten mal in der Muggelwelt alleine zu reisen. Ganz sicher hätte sich eine sonst normalerweise gut durchgeplante Hermine nicht vorgestellt. Natürlich hatte sie mit einkalkuliert das es hin und wieder mal ein Problem geben wird, jedoch nicht solche dieser art.

Ihr Flug nach Bulgarien, der dreieinhalb Stunden dauerte, verlief dann aber zu ihrer großen Freude recht ruhig. Sie schlief größtenteils. Schaute aber hin und wieder mal aus dem Fenster um sicher zu sein, das alles glatt ging.

Nach 2 Stunden aber wurde ihr dann doch etwas mulmig zu mute, da sie ja eigentlich große Flugangst hatte. Um sicher zu gehen, schaute Hermine doch noch einmal in das Buch das sie im zweiten Hogwartsjahr von Harry geschenkt bekam.

Jedoch verlief weiterhin alles ruhig und trotzdem war Hermine dann froh in Bulgarien am Flughafen den Flieger endlich verlassen zu können.

Als sie dann durch die Passkontrolle war und ihr Gepäck gefunden hatte, hielt sie Ausschau nach Viktor Krum. Dieser hatte versprochen sie vom Flughafen abzuholen.

Natürlich.

Wie sonst, hätte Hermine dann den weg zu seiner Villa finden sollen?

Und wie sollte sie Viktor Krum finden?

Das fragte Hermine sich als sie den riesigen Menschenauflauf in der Halle bemerkte.

Auch wenn der Flughafen nur sehr klein war, passten unglaublich viele Menschen hinein.

So fand Hermine. Ein weiteres Problem stellte auch da, das sie die Bulgarische Sprache eigentlich nicht konnte. Zwar brachte Krum ihr ein paar einfache wörter wie „bitte" und „danke" bei, jedoch reichte dieses wissen leider nicht für einen ganzen Satz aus.

„So ein Mist", dachte sich Hermine, „wenn ich noch nicht mal seine Sprache kann, wie soll ich ihn dann bitteschön finden?"

Jedoch zu Hermines großer Überraschung löste sich das Problem von ganz alleine.

Denn sie traf den Jungen mit den Schwarzen Haaren wieder. Der vom Flughafen, in London. War er etwa genau so spät wie sie gewesen? „Na ja, muss wohl so sein" , dachte sich Hermine worauf sie einige Schritte in seine Richtung. machen Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung machte es ihr auch kein Schwierigkeiten einfach mal zu dem Jungen hinzugehen und ihn zu fragen ob er ihr vielleicht die Schilder lesen könnte. Langsam und ganz unauffällig ging Hermine auf ihn zu.

„Hey!", rief sie von weitem, woraufhin sich der Junge umdrehte.

Hermines größte sorge war in diesem Fall das sie ja nicht rot wurde und an das dachte, woran sie in London gedacht hatte. Und dies glückte ihr sogar etwas als sie das Gesicht des Jungen erblickte. Rabenschwarzes Haar, die Augen jedoch ganz blau und leer. So leer das man fast meinen konnte-

„Was is?", fragte der Junge so plötzlich das Hermine es fast nicht wahrgenommen hätte.

„Ich wollte nur mal wissen", begann sie wobei sie sich durch den Rausch von Touristen kämpfte, „ob du das Schild da lesen könntest."

Auf einmal fing der Junge an Hermine anzustarren als ob er sie schon ewig kennen würde.

„Alice?", fragte er unsicher

„Was?", Hermine begriff jetzt das er seine gelockte Freundin meinen muss, „Ne, ich bin nicht deine Freundin. Also kannst du jetzt lesen oder nicht?"

Sie war selbst sehr erstaunt wie sie so etwas mit einer solchen „härte" ausdrücken konnte.

Schließlich ,so glaubte Hermine, hatte der Junge sie ja in London verlassen müssen.

Oder etwa doch nicht?

„Eh' ... ja ich kann das lesen", sagte der Junge schließlich und schaute Hermine an mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Verlegenheit an, „Es heißt Ausgang!"

„Danke .. und schau nicht so traurig", fügte sie noch hinzu worauf sie sofort in Richtung des Schildes verschwand.

Und gerade als sie um die Ecke des Korridors rannte in dem sie sich befand, vernahm sie eine Vertraute Stimme.

„Hermine, hier drüben!", die Stimme, die sich als Viktor Krum herausstellte, lief freudestrahlend auf sie zu.

Man konnte Hermine die Erleichterung in diesem Augenblick von Kopf bis Fuß ansehen.

Noch ganz in Trance lief sie auf ihn zu und Begrüßte ihn.

„N endlich hab ich dich gefunden!", japste sie und umarmte ihn, „ Ist ja das reinste Chaos hier. Ist das immer so?"

„Oh ja", lachte er, „An Ferienanfängen besonders. Hier kommen viele Touristen her. Wegen dem Warmen Klima und dem Meer."

„Verständlich. Ich würde es auch vorziehen meine Freien tage im Süden zu verbringen anstatt in Harlow vom Regen weggespült zu werden."

Sie lachten beide.

Viktor, der sich als erster wieder fasste, hatte Hermines Koffer genommen und daraufhin vorgeschlagen zu gehen da Hermine ,so fand er, doch recht müde aussah.

Sie willigte natürlich sofort ein um aus diesem „Menschenhaufen" herauszukommen.

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?", fragte Hermine nach einer weile, als sie gerade einen Parkplatz vom Flughafen überquerten.

„Zu einem Portschlüssel", antwortete er, „Ich hab ihn in der nähe von dem Ort versteckt, an dem So viele komische Fahrzeuge herumfahren."

„Meinst du etwa eine Autobahn?", gab Hermine zurück und lachte.

„Eh, wenn man es bei den Muggeln so nennt, dann ist es das wohl."

Und sie schwiegen wieder einige Minuten lang. In diesen überlegte sich Hermine wo Viktor eigentlich genau wohnte.

Ihr fielen die seltsamsten Plätze ein. In einer Klippe vielleicht? Oder ganz oben in den Bergen?

Er, Viktor Krum, konnte sich ja als Internationaler Quiddich Star so etwas leiten. Bei den ganzen Galleounen die er bestimmt verdient ...

„Wir sind da", sagte Viktor schließlich und hob eine alte verrostete Blechdose vom Boden auf. „Du weißt doch wie man das macht, oder?"

„Ehm .. klar doch. Einfach berühren, oder?"

„Ja. Und zwar ... jetzt!"

Als Hermiune die Blechdose berührte überkam sie wieder dieses gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren und in einem Bunten Meer von Farbe zu verschwinden.

Ende Kapitel eins.

PS: Würde mich über ein paar Kommentare riesig freuen. Ist erst meine 2. FF.


End file.
